Wedding Night
by goldpiece
Summary: Booth and Brennan's wedding night. 'Nuff said. Immediately follows chapter 15 of What Happens in Vegas.


A/N: Okay guys, I promised this to you, and I hope it didn't disappoint. Please let me know what you think, good, bad or indifferent. I always love to hear from you all. This is probably my last post in a while. I know I said that before, but this time is probably more true. With that, consider this my little gift to all of you for being such wonderfully supportive readers.

"Booth, honestly, you don't have to carry me," Temperance grouched as Booth stepped into their suite with her in his arms. His lips immediately sought hers as he kicked the door to the room shut. When he pulled away, he looked at her with a grin.

"Yes, I do. It's tradition."

"No, it's carry over the threshold of the house. This most definitely is not either one of our residences." She began to kiss his jaw line and down onto his neck. Brennan tightened her hold on his neck as he moved across the suite. Booth swung her down until her feet were touching the ground, then moved one hand from her waist and brought it up to draw her face towards his.

"Since when do you know so much about marriage traditions, Bones?" When their lips met again, it sent a shot of heat through Tempe's body. She'd never had such a reaction to a single kiss in her life. She ran her tongue across his lips, asking for entry, and moaned slightly when he opened up for her and met her with his own fervor. Tempe grabbed the lapel of Booth's tuxedo and pushed the jacket back over his shoulders. He helped as he shrugged the article of clothing off of his arms, and then wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I am an anthropologist and make a study of human interactions," she gasped out when the kiss broke.

"And what kind of studies would those be?" He ran his tongue lightly over the edge of her earlobe before grasping it between his teeth. Brennan groaned and angled her head to give him better access.

"All kinds, though at the moment, I'm most interested in the biological imperatives of higher primates." She began to unbutton his shirt as he sought the zipper on the back of her dress.

"Would that…involve…being out…of this dress?" He asked between nibbles. Booth slid his hands up her back, enjoying the feel of her silky skin and the way she arched in toward him. Temperance reached behind Booth to untuck his shirt from his pants, pausing long enough to squeeze his rear.

"I think it would involve a lot less clothing than we both currently have on."

"Sounds like a study I'd be interested in," Booth said as Temperance pulled away from him. He frowned slightly when she began to walk toward the bathroom. Brennan looked back over her shoulder with a slight smile on her face.

"Then I think we need to get involved in some research. Let me just get into something a little more…appropriate." Booth stared at her for a moment, enjoying the gentle sway of her hips. Temperance slowly lifter the halter over her head, leaving her entire back bare down to the top edge of her underwear.

"Is there, you know, anything I can do to, you know, help out?"

"You don't have to say anything, and you don't have to do anything. Not a thing. Oh, maybe just whistle. You know how to whistle, don't you, Seeley? You just put your lips together and... blow." As Brennan stepped out of the wedding dress and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, Booth let out a long, low whistle. Never in his life was he so glad she liked classic movies. That was by far the sexiest thing he'd ever just witnessed. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks to God for bringing Temperance into his life before completely removing his shirt. She'd gotten that far, but he was damned if he wasn't going to let her finish undressing him.

Temperance stepped out of the wedding dress and took a deep breath. She was nervous. She'd never considered herself to be inhibited, and when it came to sex, she wasn't one to shrink away from conversation, but there was something about this situation that made her incredibly nervous. Nervous in a good way. She let out the breath, and noticed the items Angela had dutifully left out for her. One was a long, flowing nightgown made of silk and chiffon that alternated in strips and wrapped diagonally around the body. The design completely covered and exposed a lot of skin. With it was a pair of stiletto slippers, and a hair clip covered in crystals.

After another deep breath, Temperance stripped herself of her underwear and slid the nightgown over her head. The coolness of the silk against her skin made her shiver, her rosy peaks standing out against the fabric. She stepped into the slippers, and twisted her hair up, securing it with the clip. After a cursory glance in the mirror, she was surprised to see how much of a flush she had to her skin. It wasn't from a blush. In the short time they'd been in the room, Seeley Booth had that much of an effect on her. Se was amazed also at the design on the gown. It really showed nothing, and yet exposed so much, making her reappearance to the room much more of a game. With a small smile, she opened the door and stepped out into the main room of the suite.

"Bones, why…" Seeley couldn't get out another word as he looked at her. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. The soft light in the room made Tempe's skin glow as she walked slowly toward him. The silk of her nightgown caressed her skin, sliding over her curves as parts of her were barely concealed. The chiffon rode over her body revealing strips of skin that Booth wanted so desperately to touch. "Temperance."

"Shhh, Seeley, don't say anything." She placed a delicate finger over his lips when she reached him. For a long moment, they stood before each other, neither saying a word. Temperance took one more step forward, and ran her hands over his chest. She wanted to feel every inch of his skin, wanted to learn his contours, where he had scars. She gently touched one of his burn marks, barely visible, from the incident at her apartment. Booth stood, watching her feel him. When she looked back up at him, there was an intensity to her eyes. "I almost lost you then."

"I'm right here for you." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her tenderly. He stroked one hand down her cheek and to the back of her neck, angling her head as the kiss deepened. With his free hand, he traced small circles into her back, his fingers brushing against the coolness of the silk. Brennan pressed forward into his hips, feeling his erection straining against his pants. She circled her hips slightly, eliciting a groan from him that she felt through her entire body. Heat began to pool in her center.

Seeley brought his hand down along her neck, tracing the line of her clavicle before descending onto her breast. When he flicked a thumb over her erect nipple, she gasped into his mouth and arched in towards him. Her hands went to his hair as he began to pepper kisses onto the skin of her neck and shoulder. She tightened the grip on his hair as he took her into his mouth and sucked gently on one peak, his thumb flicking and caressing the other. The sensations coursing through her made her whimper, and with shaking hands, she reached down to undo his belt.

The feel of her finger brushing gently against his skin drew Booth's attention to Temperance. As she popped the button to his pants, she slid her hand along his head, marveling at its size. Booth gasped when she enclosed her hand around him. He closed he eyes and tipped back his head, doing nothing but feeling. Brennan let go of him, pushing his pants and underwear down his legs. As she reached down to assist him from his shoes and socks, she very gently flicked the tip of her tongue against him.

"God, Temperance," he groaned, his penis twitching at the contact. She rose up when he was completely naked. Seeley watched curiously as she raised her arms up. It took him a second to realize what the implication was. He squatted before her, reaching under the hem of her nightgown to caress her legs as he removed it from her body. Deciding to play at her game, he paused long enough to place a few kisses onto her abdomen and thighs. When he brushed his lips against her folds, her hips flew forward to him. She whimpered slightly, wanting to feel him inside of her.

He wasn't ready to give her that. He continued to pull the nightgown off of her, pausing to cup her lust-heavy breasts. Her breaths were shallow as he kneaded the flesh, and then bent to take her into his mouth. Brennan moaned as he flicked his tongue onto her tight points, bringing them even more painfully erect.

"Seeley, please," she whispered as the nightgown slipped off and fluttered to the floor. Booth pulled the clip from her hair, enjoying the way her silky strands cascaded down onto her shoulders. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, his lips on hers, his tongue tracing their shape. She opened and met him, rubbing her tongue against his. Booth's taste was heady to her, and she could hardly get enough. He laid her carefully on the bed and positioned himself just next to her, sliding his fingers into her. With a moan, she bucked forward as he gently stroked her. He could feel her slick walls and knew she was ready for him. When he pulled out his fingers, she whimpered, missing the sensation immediately.

He shifted on the bed, settled between her thighs, waiting only for her permission. When he saw the small nod of her head, he entered her, filling her completely. Both gasped and held each other, not wanting the moment to end. As he began to thrust, Seeley looked into Tempe's eyes. The love reflecting back at him matched what he felt for her. He'd never felt anything as strong as the emotions Temperance could make him feel.

With each thrust, she met him, arching her hips and body to feel as close to him as possible. Each contact between them was electric, and Tempe could feel herself building. Booth adjusted his weight onto one arm and reached between their bodies to stroke her sensitive nub. He timed the movements together, and Temperance whimpered, biting down onto her lip to keep from crying out too loudly. She hissed as he pressed a little harder. The sensations were building in her at an intense rate, and she couldn't hold herself back any longer. Waves of pleasure washed over her, and his name coursed from her lips almost like a prayer. The feel of her walls contracting around him brought him to meet her, calling her name as he emptied into her.

For a long moment, they lay there, panting, neither wanting to move. Booth shifted to pull out, but her small delicate hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Please, not yet." Booth nodded and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close to her body as she drifted asleep. With a smile, she sighed. Marriage to Seeley Booth seemed like the best decision she had ever made, and she looked forward to every minute of it.


End file.
